Super Smash School
by SanityLeaving
Summary: Brawlers go to a school with no grades or anything just... yeah.
1. Welcome to Smash School!

Okay, I decided that the original first chapter totally sucked, and I wanted new readers to keep reading (which wouldn't be likely with a sucky beginning) so… here is a completely new first chapter! (For those of you who haven't read the original first chapter: you aren't missing much)

* * *

Link took a step back and faced his opponent. He drew his sword and assumed a fighting stance. A few yards away, Meta Knight did the same thing. Link charged at his smaller foe and spun in a circle, sword extended. "Hyaaaaa!"

Meta Knight sidestepped the attack and countered with a sword uppercut. He flew to a nearby platform. "Silly Link! Always charging headfirst into battle without thinking!"

Link just rolled his eyes. "Yes, oh wise one." The Hylian drew his bow back and fired at Meta Knight, who merely jumped and floated down next to Link.

The star warrior stretched out his sword, missing Link by an inch. The Hero of Hyrule responded by grabbing Meta Knight with his hookshot and flinging him over the edge.

His opponent flapped his wings and grabbed the edge, pulling himself up and shooting forward in a corkscrew. Suddenly, a school bell rang. Meta Knight jumped to his feet, shoved Link aside, and shot out of the arena. "FOOD!"

Link just shook his head and followed after him, laughing to himself. "Never get between a star warrior and his food."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Pit was just finding this little fact out.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Kirby just smiled and turned to Marth's plate.

"Oh, no you don't you little blob!" He shoved Kirby back, sending him flying into Ike's knees, which caused him to drop his plate full of meat.

Kirby gave a baby-like cry of joy, and sucked up all the delicacies.

While Kirby was happy, Ike was furious. He immediately calmed down, however, when he realized seconds were free today.

Link walked up to the table with his plate. "Hey guys! Um, why does Kirby have footprints on him?" He set down his plate and picked up the little pink puffball. "There ya go, little guy." Link then gave him a small portion of his food, and Kirby inhaled it happily.

Zelda and Peach walked by, both with plates of food in their hands and in deep conversation. Zelda gave a frustrated sigh. "I mean, why do they have to name it Super Smash _brothers_? That's totally sexist!"

Peach nodded. "And in the Subspace Emissary, they make look like such a dumb blonde!" She proceeded to trip on her own feet, but before she could fall and spill her plate, Zelda caught her with a magic force field.

The Hylian Princess brushed back a strand of hair. "Yeah… their fault." She shook her head to clear it. "Anyways, they should name the next game Super Smash Sisters, or something."

Peach nodded assent.

Nearby, Ganondorf sat with Bowser and Wario. He overheard the last bit of the conversation and laughed. "More like Super Smash _Sissies_! Nobody here comes even close to beating me!"

Wario snickered and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Really? Because I stole these battle records, and it says you've only won once!" He paused and snickered. "Against Jigglypuff!"

Ganondorf just frowned and pounded his fist once on the table.

* * *

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

Pit burst out of the cafeteria and ran down the hall laughing, followed by an extremely angry Mario with spaghetti all over his face. "I'm-a gonna get you!" The plumber charged after the angel, while Link and Marth just shrugged and headed off to their first class: Basic and Advanced Techniques.

Ness sat down and propped his feet up on his desk. His head felt lighter so he reached up to pat his head. "HEY!" He spun around and whacked Kirby with his baseball bat, causing him to spit out Ness's hat. The undignified psychic sat down with a grunt, holding his hat on his head.

In the front of the class, the teacher was writing on the chalkboard when he heard Link's voice yell, "Don't eat the chalk!" With lightning speed he turned around and grabbed Kirby right before he could inhale the writing device. The teacher tossed the puffball into an empty chair and addressed the class.

"Attention, students. Professor Navi was apparently sick of this job, and sick of getting tossed around," At this he glared at Ganondorf. "So she decided to quit. Toadsworth then journeyed all the way to my island to ask my services, so how could I refuse? My name is Professor Kopaka, and I will be your teacher from now on."

* * *

There! I personally think that this is MUCH better than the other one, so I'm keepin' it! Enjoy!


	2. Kris

Another installation of Super Smash School! This one introduces my sister's (Gameoner) OC, Kris. Read her stories! They are good!

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Super Smash Bros. or Kopaka? MEEEEEEEE!**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe we got detention!" Kris crossed her arms. Link glared at her.

"You didn't think that would get us in trouble?"

"No, I just didn't think we would get caught!" Kris pulled a paper clip out of her pocket and started trying to pick the lock on the door. Link chuckled.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before you started your escape attempt." Kris glanced away from her work at him.

"Attempt? Please, when have I ever failed?" She continued picking the lock. "Don't answer that." *click* "There!" She opened the door quietly and looked to the left and right, then forward to see Kopaka standing right in front of her. "Oh, hi professor! I was just, uh, going to the bathroom! Yeah, one too many cans of pop!"

"I could see you through the door." He tapped his mask. "X-ray vision, remember?"

Kris froze. _Dang it,_ she thought. "Oh, cmon!" She said to Kopaka. "I mean, we don't even deserve detention! All we did was a few harmless pranks."

"You set Mario on fire."

"Ok, not so harmless." Kris stifled a laugh at the memory. "Still, the others weren't so bad! Plus, with all that fireball throwing it was bound to happen eventually."

Kopaka smiled under his mask, a rare occasion. "Ok, I'll let you off the hook this time. Your lock-picking skills were impressive." Kris bit her lip to prevent laughing.

"Thank you, professor. Let's go, Link!"

The hero of Hyrule jumped out of his chair and sprinted down the hallway yelling, "Free! Free at last!" His friend just stood and shook her head, laughing.

"Newbie."

* * *

*BRRRIIIIIIIINGGGG!* "FREE!" Link bolted out of his chair, causing it to crash into Mr. Game & Watch behind him. He took off down the hall, out the door, and into a park, skidding to a stop a few feet in front of Princess Zelda.

She greeted him with a smile. "Hi, Link! Just get out of class?" He nodded shyly. "Me too. Hey, you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

Link nodded enthusiasticly.

"'Kay! See you at the Brawler's Cafe!" She clutched her books to her chest and started on her way to the well-known eatery. Kris ran up behind Link, panting.

"Hey, Link!" She double-taked. "Why are you blushing?"

Kirby downed his fourth shake and waved to the bartender for another. He smiled and started whipping one up. The little puffball turned at the sound of a bell ringing to see Link walk in, Kris at his heels. The green-clad swordsmen waved to him, then turned to sit across from Zelda, who was already present. Link waved to Kris, who was walking to the counter.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with us?" Kris grinned mischievously.

"No thanks, I'm good. I'd rather sit up here with my bud Kirby!" Link glared at her, then turned to Zelda and started talking small talk. Kris high-fived Kirby, ordered a chocolate milkshake, and watched her two friends.


	3. Happy Dance and the Showdown

Ladies and gentleman, Hobos and tramps, Cross-eyed mosquitos, and bow-legged ants...

Oh... um, sorry about that. Anyways... Super Smash school!

ON another note: The reason the Smashers are at school is because, well... first, they are not all teens. second, yes they are training and stuff, and third, I like the idea of all the brawlers being in one building and going to school, so there! You're welcome, Foxpilot.

**Disclaimer: You figure it out.**

**

* * *

**

Link closed his locker and turned to see Kris standing right next to him. "Gah!"

She smiled. "I get that alot. So," She smirked. "How'd the date with Zelda go?"

Link glared at her. "It was not a date. It was a casual gathering of friends."

"With only you two at a table."

"Touche."

Kris reached up and ruffled his hair. "You like her, she likes you! You ate alone at a table together! Gimme a D! Gimme an A!"

"Gimme a break." Kris glared.

"I was gonna say T, but that works too. Speaking of which, why don't you sit with her at lunch?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"HA!" Kris cried triumphantly. "Now go!" She shoved Link right in front of where Zelda was running to her class. *BAM*

Link grunted as he fell on his rear. Zelda flew backwards, then waved her arms, creating a magic ball around herself. She floated down and touched the ground, casuing the ball to dissipate. Kris grinned, grabbed her books, and bolted off to her next class, yelling, "See ya later!" Link got to his feet and brushed himself off. He bent down and picked up Zelda's books, then handed them to her. She giggled and took them.

"Thank you, Link." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then ran off. Link blushed and fainted, while Kris danced happily around the corner.

* * *

"Listen up, class!" Kopaka slammed his fist on his desk. Everyone in the room quieted down, except for Ganondorf, who muttered,

"This is humiliating." Kopaka pointed his sword at him.

"Excuse me?" He stared straight at Ganondorf with an icy glare. The "great lord of power" cowered and quietly said, "Nothing."

Kris bit her lip to not laugh. Kopaka stood straight and tapped the chalk board, which read "Air attacks 101". "Today we will be going into the gym for our class." *ZAP* Suddenly, they were teleported to the SSBB floating gym!

"Cool!"

"Yay! No homework!"

"Whatever."

"Yoshi!" The green dinosaur stuck his tongue out and swallowed Kopaka's sword.

"Hey! Give me that!" *Ploop!* Yoshi laid a green-spotted egg, which the ice Toa smashed open with his shield, revealing his sword. "Ugh, stupid dinosaur," He muttered. "Ok, on with class. You." He pointed at Pit. "You will be my example. The rest of you, into the stands and watch." Kopaka motioned for Pit to fly up. Then he leaped into the air and brought his sword crashing into Pit's midsection. The angel crashed to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" He got to his feet, took off, and swung at Kopaka with his dual blades. The proffesor, still in the air, blocked it with his shield and struck Pit with his foot. Kopaka landed and Pit crashed to the floor.

"Never let your guard down, and always be prepared."

Luigi piped up from the crowd. "Isn't that... the same thing?"

Ganondorf jumped up and onto the gym floor, a few yards from Kopaka. "Why are you the teacher anyway? What makes you more qualified than me? I AM MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!" He charged his opponent. Kopaka merely sidestepped, tripped him, and kicked him in the back of the head.

"You're also dumber than a Rahi."

* * *

Ok, that's this chapter! Please review! Also, a big thanks to Gameoner and Foxpilot for their reviews.


	4. Pirates and annoying hostages

Another chapter of Super Smash School!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROS.! (derrr)**

**

* * *

**

"Duck! Duck!" Luigi yelled out to Kris. She threw herself at the ground just as Wario's bomb flew overhead.

He glared at the green plumber. "No helping her!"

*WHAM*

Kris slammed her morph blade into his side, sending him careening over the edge. He spun around and shot upwards, barely making the edge. Wario laughed.

"Brwahahaha!"

He pulled a motorcycle out of nowhere and rode it towards Kris. She sidestepped and her morph blade turned into a broadsword, which she used to smash Wario's back tire. It morphed back to a dagger and Kris lunged at the fat plumber-nemesis. She slammed into him at full force and they both shot over the edge. Kris jumped off Wario and thrust her morph blade at the ledge. It turned into a metal rope and she caught the edge. Kris shimmied up just in time to see a bright flash as Wario fell into the force field below the arena. He appeared in the stands next to Luigi, looking angry.

_**GAME! **_A thunderous voice yelled as Kris flashed out of the arena and next to Wario, who had turned from angry to tantrum. He pounded the floor and cried like a little girl. Kris laughed and high-fived Luigi. Kirby hopped up and slapped her hand, then landed on Wario's head. He turned bright red and shouted extremely loud,

"GET OFFA ME YOU PINK PUFFBALL!" Wario stomped his foot and ran out of the room.

"Well, that was... odd." Kris muttered and continued celebrating her victory.

* * *

"Avast, another ship, me hearties! Run up the gangplank and port the starside! Arrrg!" Kris waved around her morph blade, now in the form of a cutlass, and blew her hair away from her fake eye-patch. She smiled at Toon Link.

"You were right, this is fun!" Then she turned and started at what she saw. "Another ship! It's really another ship!"

Toon Link brushed it aside. "What? There can't be another ship, it's impossible. I've got the only boat in the whole ocean!"

Kris pointed to a large pirate ship heading right for them. "Oh yeah? Then what's that?" Toon Link turned and gasped.

"All men to arms! Man the cannnons!"

Kris glared at him. "It's just us, nincompoop."

T. Link turned pale. "S.O.S.! S.O.S.!" He ran around the small ship screaming and tripped on a grate. He fell into a barrel, which Kris promptly shut.

"I'll take care of this, ya little wuss."

"I'm the hero of Hyrule!"

"The hero of Hyrule is a wuss!" The spunky girl grabbed a telescope and focused on the looming pirate ship. "Hmmm... Hey! It's a girl!"

"Is she cute?" Toon asked eagerly. Kris's foot smacked the side of the barrel with a _tunk_. "Ow!"

"Hush! She's getting closer! I don't see any others, it looks like just her." She refocused her telescope. "Wait, there's one other! It's someone tied up! Hey, that looks kinda like-" She stopped and smirked. "Ness."

* * *

The two ships touched and Kris unsheathed her morph blade. "You there! State your business and means of affair and, um, other... stuff!"

A melodic voice floated from the top of the ship. "What?"

"What the heck are ya doin' here?"

A giggle came from the bow. "I was bringing something that I think belonged to you!" A bundled up Ness dropped down from the pirate ship.

Kris looked him over and replied, "Take him back!"

Ness glared at her. "Hey! Why don't you want me? I'm super cool, super awesome, and way better at fighting than everyone in the school combined!"

"You basically answered your own question, twerpo," she answered. Kris called up to the female pirate. "You forgot to gag him!"

The girl laughed. "Ok, comin' down!" A few seconds later, a blue-haired girl wearing a pirate hat, pirate boots, and the rest of the pirate attire dropped down. She pulled a rag out of her pocket and stuffed it in Ness's mouth. "There! My name is Lyrette, and yours is?" She held out a hand.

Kris shook it and responded, "My name's Kris, the annoying one is Ness," A cry came from the apple barrel. "And the dork in the barrel is Toon Link. So what happened with the world's most unwanted?"

Lyrette laughed. "Oh, he was buzzing around my ship so I hit him with a pillow shot out of a cannon."

Kris threw her arm around her new friend. "I like you!" Then she got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come to Super Smash School with us? You could help me set up my two best friends!"

Lyrette laughed again. "Sure, sounds awesome! I have no place to go anyways, so why not?" So Kris, Toon Link, Ness and Lyrette headed their ships back to the school.

* * *

YAY PIRATES! Don't worry, next time I'll add a ninja then no more new OCs. Please review!


	5. Backstory

Another chapter of Super Smash School! This is really fun to write and it seems to be liked.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. If I did would I be posting here?

* * *

**

Kris and Lyrette sat at a table, exchanging told about all her pranks at the school, and Lyrette told about all her voyages. Toon Link just rolled his eyes. "Would you stop already?"

Kris glared at him. "You're just jealous because your last 'big' adventure was when you found that one shell."

"It was very rare!"

"It was a regular hermit crab shell."

"Oh whatever!" Toon just grabbed his jar of Lon Lon milk and walked to another table, leaving Kris and Lyrette to their conversation.

"So, what were you doing in our ocean?" Kris asked.

"Well, I was just sailing along..."

* * *

_ The pirate captain yanked hard on the wheel. "A storm's coming! Batten the hatches! Furl the sails! All hands below deck!" Her crew hastened to obey the feared sea scourge. One crew member waved to her._

_ "Captain, get below deck! I'll take the wheel." He rushed toward her. _

_ She slapped him to the ground. "A captain never lets her crew die when she can prevent it!" _

_ The other pirate got up, rubbed his cheek, and ran below deck. The captain resumed her work pulling away from the apporaching tornado. The winds blew against the deck, overturning barrels and pounding at the sails. 'Those morons forgot to furl the sails!' She released the wheel and took a step toward the mast. The wheel spun rapidly and she grabbed it again. 'Can't let go!' She thought as the storm beat the ship mercilessly. Then she saw it. 'The eye of the storm!' She jerked the wheel towards the storm and prayed that she would make it. The wind lifted the ship up just as they entered the eye. The ship fell fast, and the captain floated in the air, gripping the wheel tight. She saw a glowing orb just below and to the right of the ship. Her eyes caught on its wonder. 'I must have that! The greatest treasure in the world!' She reached a hand out. A crew member open a hatch and saw what she was going to do. _

_ "Lyrette!" _

_ Lyrette's hand grazed the orb as they fell. The orb flashed bright and the pirate started glowing. The world flashed bright, and suddenly the storm was gone._

_ But so was her crew.

* * *

_

"Then I looked around and realised the storm had blown me into a whole other ocean. Also, the orb had given me this rapier." Lyrette pulled out a shining sword with a golden hilt. One bright blue gem was fastened in it. The pirate slashed the sword around and accidentally cut Kris's lunch. "Sorry!"

Kris just laughed. "No problem!" She held up her sandwich, sliced neatly in half. "Here, have one." She held it up to Lyrette, who took a bite.

"Is this... peanut butter and marshmallow?"

"Yup! My personal favorite."

Lyrette handed the sandwich back. "Don't you have anything healthy for lunch?"

Kris dug through her bag. "Beef jerkey, potato chips, pop..." She looked up and smiled. "Nope!"

Lyrette laughed and grabbed the bag. "Perfect!"

* * *

There I hope you liked it! I forgot to add a ninja (still decided whether or not to) but oh well. For those of you who like this story review! Ideas are welcome as I really don't know where to go with this. Thanks for reading!


	6. Battles, Pranks, and Crushes

Welcome to another chapter...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. blah blah blah... IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?

* * *

**

"Welcome to the main event! Today, we pit Kris and Lyrette against Lucario and Olimar!" A loud voice boomed over the speakers. Kopaka had a clipboard on his lap and a pencil in his hand.

_**Start! **_

The two teams dashed forward in the arena. This was a stock match, meaning that when a player was K.O.'d, they re-appeared in the battle on a hovering platform until their lives were exhausted. For the standard observed matches, the life limit was three. A player was K.O.'d by any of three methods.

1: They touched a force field below the arena by being knocked out.

2: They were shot at high speeds towards the sides, thus slamming into the less sensitive force fields at either side.

3: They were hit at extremely high force (or high damage percentage) so they flew above the arena and turned into a star, becoming K.O.'d

Anyways... Lyrette leaped in the air and brought the flat side of her rapier down on Olimar's head, sending him down to the ground. On either side of the domed arena were two sets of numbers. The set beneath Olimar's picture and name went up. He jumped up and plucked a Pikmin out of the ground. The chubby astronaut pointed at Lyrette and it leaped at her, shocking her repeatedly. Meanwhile, Kris lunged at Lucario with her morph blade in the form of a lance. He dodged then disappeared. The pokemon reappeared on the other side of Kris and slammed her from the back. She fell to the ground, but got up and brushed herself off. Lucario shot a small ball of energy at her, which she side-stepped. Kris morphed her blade into a metal rope and grabbed Lucario with it. She grinned before throwing him behind her off the edge of the arena.

Olimar turned and saw his partner in danger, threw a Pikmin at Lyrette's face, and ran to the edge. He jumped off and hurtled below Lucario, who jumped on his head landing safely on the arena. Olimar threw a Pikmin chain at the edge, grappling to it. He climbed up to see Lyrette looking down at him. The space explorer looked past her to see Kris throwing Lucario to the other side. Lyrette reached down and picked Olimar up by the neck.

"Buh-bye!" She drop-kicked him off the edge and broke the Pikmin chain he threw upwards. Two beams of light erupted from either side of the arena as Kris K.O.'d her target as well. They turned to each other and smiled. Kris morphed her blade into a lance and spun around on it (AN: Smart Kris! Only taunt when the enemy has just been K.O.'d!) Lyrette laughed and jumped onto a higher platform, sword at the ready.

Kris copied her and shouted, "This time you take Lucario I'll take Olimar!" Lyrette nodded, as the other team came down and jumped from their platforms. Lucario kicked Lyrette in the face and her percentage went up.

"Oh no you didn't!"

* * *

_ About a minute of battling later_

Kris was tired. She looked up and saw Olimar charging at her, several Pikmin following. She rolled out of the way just in time as her attacker ran right off the edge then backflipped onto the stage. Kris glanced at the life counter above the stands. She had two lives but a whole lot of damage. The others each had one life a piece. Then she saw it.

"The smash ball!" Kris horse-kicked Olimar then jumped at the ball. Lyrette gasped when she saw it.

"Wait, that looks like-" She was interrupted by Lucario's foot. He landed then punched her with his glowing fist. She fell off the edge. Lyrette summoned all her strength and jumped in mid-air using a technique taught in Kopaka's class. She exerted a bit of pure energy below her feet, using it to jump higher. She then swung her sword up, rising even higher. (Like Marth's up-special) She just barely grabbed the edge and swung up, sweep-kicking Lucario to the ground. Meanwhile, Kris smashed the smash ball (AN: get it, huh, huh, huh?) and she started glowing. "

"Yes!" She summoned the power of the smash ball and two mechanical wings folded out from the pack on her back. The "arms" and "fingers" of the wings folded out, then connected in pure blue energy. "Now THIS is awesome!" Her morph glowed, turning into a beam sword, then multiplying into two! "Oh yeah!" She swooped down and struck Olimar sending him flying over the edge. Lyrette flip-kicked Lucario into the air, and Kris slammed right into him. Kris rose in the air as the power started to wear off. Using the last of the gained energy, she dove straight for Lucario. He backflipped, trying to dodge, but Kris pulled up and swung her beamswords. Lucario shot off the arena and into the force fields at the edges.

_**GAME!**_

Kris and Lyrette high-fived as, in the stands, Kopaka nodded and wrote on his clipboard.

* * *

Afterwards, the two friends were talking and laughing on their way to next class.

"Nice save back there!" Kris lightly punched her friend's shoulder.

Lyrette fake bowed. "Thank you, thank you! I got it from that one guy, what was his name? Marsh, Darth, Steve?"

Kris laughed. "Close! It's Marth." She stopped in the hallway, something dawning on her. "You still haven't met a lot of the people here!"

Lyrette laughed. "Are you kidding me? The only person I haven't met is him," She pointed at Mr. Game & Watch, who was doing his strange walk down the hall. "And those two." She pointed at Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Kris kept walking.

"Hi, Kris!" A tall, blue-haired boy walked up to them. "And Lyrette, right?" He turned to look at Lyrette and froze.

"Yeah, I'm Lyrette... Um, why are you staring at me?" She looked uncomfortable under Marth's stare.

"Oh, uh, no reason! You just, um, had a bug on your head but now it's gone! See you at class!" He blushed and walked briskly down the hall.

Kris turned to Lyrette. "Ok, he just stared at you, said there was no reason, then gave one! He totally likes you!"

Lyrette blushed. "He does? How can you tell?"

Kris stared at her blankly. "Didn't I just tell you! Ugh, c'mon!" They hurried to their next class.

* * *

Ok, that's all this time, please review!...

**SIKE!

* * *

**

"And this is how you break a shield!" Kopaka swung at Ike, who was shielding in front of the class. The ice Toa repeatedly swung his sword until finally, Ike's shield broke and he fell to the floor, dazed. Kopaka helped him up. "There! Now, we'll move on to air dodging-"

**BRRRRIIIIIINGGGG! **

"Ok, that's it for today! Remember, there's a test tomorrow on everything we covered this week!"

Link bolted out of his chair again. "FREEEE!" Luigi got up from where he had just been trampled.

Kris shouted after the Hyrulian hero. "Stop making skid marks on plumbers!" She walked out of the class and was slammed against the wall.

"Give me your money, stupid little girl!" Wario threatened her.

Kris just gagged. "Ew, onion breath!"

Wario pushed her farther onto the wall. "Give me your money, I said!"

"Fine! Fine!" Kris reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold coin. (SSBB currency) Wario smiled a huge smile and grabbed it. *BZZZT*

Wario dropped the coin and stomped on it, zapping his foot. "I'll get you!"

But Kris wasn't listening. Instead, she was rolling on the floor laughing. She got up and brushed herself off. Ness came up to her.

"So when's the appointment?"

"What appointment?"

"The one for the psychologist to see what's wrong with you!" Ness laughed in her face.

Kris just reached down, picked up her coin by the edge, and shoved it in Ness's face. *BZZZZZTT*

"YOW!"

Kris laughed and muttered, "Twerp."

* * *

Ok, that's really it! I just had to get another prank in and some more class. Please review if you liked it! I'm just going to assume that if you're reading this far you don't hate it... Thanks for reading!


	7. Budding Romances

Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dunnnnnn.

Kris: Just announce the next chapter!

Me: Fine! I will sheesh! Potato!

Ok, here's the next chapter of Super Smash School!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros., Kopaka, or Kentucky. Also Kris belongs to my sister and Lyrette is my character.**

**

* * *

**

Kris ducked behind a crate.

"Get back here, wench!" Ganondorf stomped furiously past the prankster's hiding place. "You will pay for this!" He looked around. "When I find you!"

Kris tried to stifle a laugh. It didn't work.

"Aha!" Ganondorf spun around to get a cream pie right in the face.

Kris laughed and ran back the way she came. Ganondorf followed in rage. Kris dashed past Zelda, who was talking to Meta Knight. She waved to Lyrette, who was engaging Link in conversation a few yards away. The pirate winked at her. Link looked at her confused then turned to see Marth walking past. Lyrette paled, then saw Ganondorf out of the corner of her eye. Kris signaled and her partner-in-crime shoved Link a few feet behind Zelda.

"Sorry, personal bubble!"

Ganondorf charged through after Kris. "Out of my way, fools!" The dark lord shoved Zelda aside and dove after Kris, landing in the school snack bar.

Zelda cried out and flailed her arms. Link gasped, rushing for the princess. Nearby, Ike also saw what was happening and ran for Zelda as well, only to be tripped by Kris.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there!"

Meanwhile, Zelda landed in Link's arms. She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, Link."

The hero of Hyrule's cheeks turned bright red. "Y-y-your welcome."

Zelda smiled her sweet smile. Her eyes shone brightly, and Link blushed even more. He pulled her up onto her feet. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then at the same time they moved in. Their lips met as they realised what had never noticed before.

Over at the snack bar Kris and Lyrette watched their plan's results. Kris sighed happily.

"Finally."

* * *

Kris jumped in the air and kicked Luigi. He fell over the edge only to jump back up. He rushed at Kris and slapped her multiple times, then kicked her. She slammed into the force field and reappeared next to her professor.

"Dang!"

"Oh ya!" Luigi celebrated in the stands.

**BRRRRIIIIIIINGGGG!**

"Class dismissed!" Kopaka waved his hand and wrote in his clipboard.

Lyrette met with Kris and helped her shake off the loss. Kris saw Marth approaching and was instantly better.

"Hey, look! It's the person crushing on you!"

Lyrette elbowed her. "Hi, Marth! How ya doin'?"

He immediately started blushing. "I, um, I, yeah, well..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, um, ya see, there's... um..." He groped for words. "I... wanted to see... if you wanted to..." He summoned up all his courage..."Battle sometime! It looks like you're a good battler." ... and lost it again.

Kris face-palmed. "She would love to," She turned to Lyrette. "Let's go."

They walked off.

Behind them, Marth banged his head against the wall.

* * *

Well, that's all for now! I hope you liked it. As you can see from the first section I'm not very good at romance. If you want more Zelink, review! Also, even if you don't/ don't care please review! Constructive criticism and tips are also extremely welcome! Thanks to gameoner and foxpilot for your reviews!


	8. New Targets and Angry Little Boys

Well, I was thinking since I was on a roll, might as well post another one! Also, I find Ness pretty dumb (while being a know-it-all) so... MORE DUMBNESS FOR NESS! =D

Also I'm totally bored and have nothing better to do!

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.

* * *

**

Kris sighed happily, watching Link and Zelda on their date. She laughed inwardly at how when she asked later about the date, Link wouldn't deny it was a date. Zelda laughed at something Link said. Kris watched for the blush, but there was none.

_'Hm.' _She thought. _'This really isn't as fun now that they're together. It's still nice, but not as exciting and funny.' _She saw Lyrette enter the cafe and an idea sparked in her brain. _'Bingo!'_

Lyrette walked down the hallway, books in hand. Being a pirate had trained her eyes to see things far away, and/or clearly. She spotted Kris crouching behind a corner, and instinctively looked around for her target. Then she saw Marth walking several paces behind her and it hit her. _'I'm the target!'_ She kept walking and studied Kris's movements on the edge of her vision. The prankster's hand pulled on something and Lyrette did a quick hop, right over the fishing line. She kept walking as behind her, Marth tripped on it, crashing to the ground. Lyrette smirked as she entered a classroom. _'Not this time, Kris!'

* * *

_

Link walked down the aisle, dressed in a tuxedo. Chills ran through his body as he started getting cold feet. He stood by the altar and waited for his bride. Thoughts ran through his head like:

_I can't believe I'm finally doing this!_

_ What am I doing? _

_ I'm too young!_

_ This is going to be great!_

He turned as the doors opened. The flower girl, Kris, walked down the aisle, gentling throwing flowers. Behind her, Kirby walked in, holding the ring. Link chuckled at the little puffball, holding the ring on the pillow above his head. Then, she walked in.

Zelda strode down the aisle, dressed in a stunning white dress. She reached the pulpit and the priest began reading the vows. Link didn't hear anything, he was so caught up staring into the Princess's eyes.

Eventually, she said, "I do." She looked at Link.

He smiled and replied, "I do."

The priest smiled and said, "Class dismissed!"

Link shook awake. _'Whoah.' _He thought. _'It was all a dream.'_ He felt sad and happy at the same time. The hero turned and saw Zelda smiling at him. He smiled back and stood up from his chair. He walked out of the room and walked right into Kris.

"Have a nice nap?"

He thought for a moment and thought before replying, "Yeah, I did." He grinned and walked off, leaving behind a confused teen.

* * *

(AN: Ok, at the beginning of this chapter I said more dumbness for Ness, so here it is!)

* * *

"Give that back!"

Kris ran through the hallways, Ness's hat in her hands. The embarrassed boy ran as fast as he could after her while holding his hands to his head, trying to cover up his extremely messy hair. "You'll pay for this!" He shouted after Kris.

Kris turned suddenly, remarking, "Hey, you sounded just like Ganondorf!" She spun around and continued sprinting out the building. The pranking queen ran towards Link and Zelda, who were talking. She leaped above them, snatching Link's hat from him. He shouted and dashed after her, followed by Ness.

A few minutes later she had the hats of Mario, Luigi, Link, Ness, Toon Link, and the Pokemon trainer. Kris then ran up into a tree seconds before the enraged hatless heroes reached the scene. The prankster then dropped all the hats one by one on the wrong people, so that they all fought over the hats. Kris dropped down and snuck off.

"PK THUNDER!"

Kris ducked just a blue lightning ball flew over her head. Ness was wearing his cap and looked furious.

"You think that was funny? You humiliated me in front of the whole school!"

Kris just nodded and Ness exploded in fury.

"YOU LITTLE!"

"You can't call someone little if they're taller than you!"

"AAAARGH!" Ness pointed his fingers at Kris. "PK PULSE!" A green blob emerged from his head and shot towards Kris. She rolled to the side, but the explosion that followed threw her a couple feet. She hit a tree and was dazed. "You went too far this time!" An angry Ness raised his bat and-

*SCHWING!* Ness stared at his beloved bat, cut in half by none other than...

"Professor Kopaka!" Ness shuffled his feet. "I- um," He pointed at Kris. "She stole my hat!"

Kopaka just shook his head. "Ok, ok, enough! Both of you have detention."

Ness stood shocked, but muttered. "Yes, sir." Kopaka left.

The small boy then turned to yell at Kris, but she wasn't there. He yelled to the sky, "I HATE YOU KRIS!"

Nearby, Pit swirled a finger around his ear. "Cuckoo!"

* * *

Ok, thats it! Review please!


	9. Plans and Romances

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy all week with VBS, but now I'm ready to write some totally awesome... SUPER SMASH SCHOOL!

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to write one of these after 8 chapters?**

**

* * *

**

Kris peeked from her hiding spot: an empty trash can. She snickered and mentally reviewed her devious plan. Using other, unsuspecting people had worked in getting Link and Zelda together, so she was convinced it must always work. (Considering how long she had been trying to get them together.) When Lyrette walked down the hall, Kris would signal to Kirby, who would then inhale Ness's hat. The enraged little know-it-all would then start swinging his new bat at the puffball. According to the plan, Kirby would then run and jump over Lyrette, who would be an obstacle for Ness. Then when Ness tried to hit her out of the way, Marth, who would be nearby when this was happening, would come rushing in and save Lyrette. Kris smiled to herself, proud of another great plan.

Lyrette walked down the hall, whistling to herself and drinking a soda. It had been a whole two days since Kris tried to get her and Marth together. She laughed to herself when she saw Kirby swallow Ness's hat and the boy started chasing him. Then the pink hero jumped over her head and Ness swung at her face. Lyrette merely ducked and sweep-kicked him. She kicked his bat aside and held her now-drawn rapier to his throat.

"Mercy!" Ness cried out, then rolled to the side, grabbed his bat, and ran after Kirby who was escaping down the hall. They turned a corner, and Lyrette sheathed her sword. She took another sip from her pop and threw the still half-full cup into the trash can, drenching Kris. The soaked teen pushed the lid (AN: one of those lids with the slot in the side to throw your garbage in) off and crawled out.

"Come to think of it, that plan only works with someone not so aggresive." She shook herself off as best as she could and headed out the door.

* * *

Link was proud of himself. He had finally managed to kiss the girl of his dreams, the one he had been through so much with. And he seemed to be doing an excellent job with the relationship. He tried hard not to be too mushy, but to express he cared for her. They rarely kissed now, but that didn't matter. He walked up to the dorm room door and knocked. Kris opened it.

"Oh, hey Link! Just a sec." She turned and yelled into the bedroom, "Zelda! Some weird dude's at the door! I think it's for you!"

Zelda stomped out the door, in the middle of putting her shoe on. "Well, tell him I-" She looked up. "Oh, um... hi Link!" She finished with her shoe and stood straight. "I am ready." She said, now in her "princess" attitude. They walked out, arm in arm, as Kris smiled and called after them.

"Have her back by 11:30 young man!" She laughed, closed the door, and went back to lying on her bed, throwing wadded up paper-balls at the trash can.

* * *

Zelda started to slam the door, then peeked in Kris's room. She was sound asleep. _Thank goodness_, she thought. _If she was awake, she would ask me-_

"How'd the date go?" Kris was sitting on the edge of her bed. She bounced once on it, eager to hear the news.

"It was fine." Zelda said, nonchalantly.

"Anything... _speeeeeciallllll _happen?"

"Kris." Zelda just glared at her. "I'm tired. Gotta get up early tomorrow."

"For what?"

"THINGS!" She slammed her door.

Kris sighed and crawled back into bed. "Touchy."

* * *

Oh, no! What happened on the date! Haha! Looks like you're gonna hafta review to find out! Sucka XP. Ok! Please review! I shan't write more 'til i get at LEAST three reviews! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far!


	10. Reparations

Another Super Smash School Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Look! A distraction! Now if I sneak off I don't have to write a disclaimer!**

**

* * *

**

Link paced back and forth in his room. It had been two days since the date with Zelda, and they hadn't spoken nearly two words to each other. He walked past his roommate Marth, who was on Smashbook. He froze and took a step back. Marth's homepage was just loading.

"Were you just on Lyrette's page?"

Marth blushed. "Um, yeah… I was, um… trying to see if she had a Smash Farm! Yeah, I'm a big fan of it, maybe I should stop before I get addicted, um, I'm going to, um… go." He shut the computer and bolted out the door, quickly grabbing his cape.

"Weird." Link sat down at the only laptop in the room and opened it. He logged out of Marth's account and signed in on his own. The green-clad Hylian opened up his message inbox and started writing an apology to Zelda. He quickly erased that and started again. Ten minutes later, he was still typing, erasing, and re-typing lame apologies. He "x"d the window and shut the computer. He put his head on the desk and sighed. '_I can navigate my way through dungeons filled with dangerous monsters but I can't navigate my way through a relationship?'_

The frustrated hero grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his waist. He ran a comb through his hair once before covering it with his signature hat. Link opened the dorm door and strode feeling confident.

Three minutes later and a quarter-mile later, he lost all confidence, but continued walking.

* * *

Zelda sighed, gently combing her hair. Kris rolled her eyes at her and stopped her stretching. She grabbed her roommate's comb and slammed it on her vanity.

"That's it! You've been combing your hair for **2 HOURS!**" She yanked the princess out of her chair. "You are going to go outside, find Link, and sort this whole thing out!" The rambunctious teenager turned her around and marched her into her room. Kris snatched one of Zelda's dresses and flung it in after her, then closed the door. After a few minutes she opened the door to find Zelda dressed in the beautiful green dress.

"Perfect! Now let's see about that face…"

About 15 minutes later, Kris's masterpiece was finished. She turned Zelda around and the princess gaspe.

"You know, for such a tomboy you sure know how to make a girl look beautiful!"

Kris simply rubbed her knuckles on her chest and blew on them. "It was easy, what with your natural looks." She yanked open a drawer on Zelda's vanity and pulled out her tiara. The spunky Earth girl forcefully placed it on the princess's head, spun her around, opened the door, and shoved her out of it.

Link looked up from where he was standing just outside the room. He quickly hid a bouquet of flowers behind his back and blushed. Kris snickered and pushed Zelda completely out of the room.

"You two kids have fun!"

* * *

Link practically skipped all the way back to his room. When he got there, he let out a joyful yell, then jumped back and slammed his head into the door when he saw Marth sitting on the couch with his phone, staring at Link. The prince just shrugged and continued texting.

Link tried to stop smiling, but couldn't. He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed, sighing contentedly. His world was back into balance, and everything was the way it should be. That night, all of his dreams centered around one person: Zelda.

* * *

Ok, I hope you liked it! Sorry there wasn't any class or fighting, I just wanted to write this part. Please review! I will post more when I get back from California (where I am now) on Saturday (Although I might have to post it on Sunday) Thanks for everyone's reviews!


	11. Tests, boxes, and plots

Ok, alot of people have been telling me about Caeda/Ciida/Sheeda whatever! The thing is, I know basically nothing about most of the canon characters except Kirby (kinda), Legend of Zelda, Mario, and Sonic. That's really it. So if I don't know about them, in this story in they don't exist. Ok, enough of that, on with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I dont own Super Smash Bros., and neither do you!**

**

* * *

**

"Don't die!"

"Wasn't plannin' on it!" Link edged his way around the tall pillar. "It would help if you didn't yell at me and attract attention!" He yelled, nearly losing his footing. The hero quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out his hookshot, and shot it at the top of the tower. It buried itself into the stone, and Link shot up with a press of a button.

Below, Kris just stared. "You had that the whole time and didn't use it!"

Link shrugged and sneaked into a window. Rustling and a loud crash was heard from the high-up room. Kris laughed, but dove to the ground as a soldier turned around the corner. She drew her morph sword and lunged at him. He drew back and slapped her hand aside before punching her in the face. The girl back-flipped and morphed her blade into a chain. It whipped around the guard's leg and took him down.

Kris placed her foot on his chest and knocked him out with her other foot. She smiled, but jumped back as three more guards appeared from another corner. Suddenly, three bricks flew down and hit each soldier. Kris turned to see Link sliding down the tower wall.

The Hylian hero smiled and held up an old scroll. The two friends high-fived and ran towards a portal which had just appeared. It flashed, and they were back in the Super Smash School.

"Well done, Kris and Link. You have passed the test." Kopaka checked off something on his clipboard. "And with that, you have completed part one of the final exams."

The two friends high-fived.

"Here are your tokens of completion." Their professor handed them two colorful quarter-circles. "Part two is next week, don't forget to study!" Kopaka added before they turned and left.

Kris leaned against the wall as Link rushed past. "Hey, aren't you gonna wait for Lyrette?"

He turned and walked backwards. "Yeah but I have to meet with-"

"Zelda, got it! See ya later!"

Link smiled, turned and ran off the school grounds. Kris knew him like the back of her hand.

Kris, bored, looked at her hand. _'That's new.'_ She thought and looked inquisitively at the little dark purple spot on her hand. It floated away. The girl blinked. _'That... was weird.' _

Lyrette walked out and Kris joined her. "So how'd you do?"

"Marth and I passed!" She saw Kris's eyes light up. "Shut it."

"Shut what?" Kris mocked innocence and laughed. Lyrette rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal? We were just partners! I snuck into the tower and he watched for guards!"

Kris paused. Generally, the tougher or more skilled teammate was the one that snuck into the tower. She started laughing and Lyrette shoved her to the ground and kept walking. Kris just rolled on the ground, laughing so hard she failed to notice the same purple spot that had been on her hand before was now floating into the school.

* * *

*pew pew pew CRASSSHHH*

Link turned from his studies. "Would you turn that down? We only have 6 days left 'til the next part of the exams!"

Marth just ignored him and continued his game with Ike. The two warriors frantically pushed buttons. Someone knocked on the door, ignored by Link, Marth, and Ike. The person knocked again. Same response. The door flew off its hinges to slam into the wall. Link jumped out of his chair and drew his sword, Marth and Ike doing the same. Kris walked in and slapped Ike's sword down.

"Down, boy." She wandered in and plopped down on the couch. "So, how's it going?"

Link just looked at the door and sighed. _'That's not gonna be cheap to replace.'_

Marth handed her a controller. "I hear you're pretty good at videogames."

Kris grabbed it and smirked. "I do ok."

* * *

_A half hour later._

"Another game?"

Ike snorted awake. "What, huh, where?" He sighed. "Oh, you guys finally finished that game?"

Marth put his head in his arms. "No, we finished 20 games."

Kris stood up and stretched. "Well, I had better be going!" She reached the door and stopped. "Oh, right, I forgot the reason I came here! Kopaka gave me these to give to all the others!" She pulled out three capsules from her pockets. In one quick motion she threw them to each of the guys, who all caught them, except for Ike. It hit the ground and cracked open. A small box with an empty circle popped out. Ike picked it up and tried to open it.

"It won't open!"

Marth and Link opened their capsules, each containing the same as Ike's.

After laughing at their confused faces, Kris held up her own box, which contained the quarter-circle Kopaka had given her. Marth and Link each nodded understandingly and placed their own wedges into the box.

Link looked confused at Ike. "Um, where's your quarter-circle?"

Ike looked down at the ground. "Mr. Game & Watch was my partner."

The others barely stifled their laughs.

Kris slowly backed out of the room, unable to suppress a smile. "Well, see ya tomorrow!"

* * *

A soft blue glow was the only source of light in the room. The strange blue figure stretched forward his hand, and little balls of glowing purple fell to the floor, congregating into the form of a person. The blue figure breathed life into it and spoke.

"Go, my servant, discover their secrets, and break them down, one by one."

The boy nodded. "Yes, master."

* * *

Ooh, suspense! XD Ok, many people have asked/commented about the lack of an actual plot in this story, so I'm starting one! Please review! Thanks for reading or at least skimming all the way down just to read this (weirdo)


	12. Shadow Bugs and Tests

The disclaimers go marching two by two hurrah, hurrah,

The disclaimers go marching two by two hurrah, hurrah,

The disclaimers go marching two by two the little one stops to say

**I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

And they all go marching onto the story!

* * *

Lyrette laid her head back on the headrest of her chair. Toadsworth was going on and on about some kind of new item. She laughed to herself when the old Toad realised that curry wasn't new. Her eyes started to close as she started to doze...

_"Get back here!" The merchant raged at her, but the girl wouldn't stop. She just kept running, like she had her whole life. Running. When her parents died, she ran. When her uncle, her own family, treated her like a punching bag, she ran. Now, when she was trying to get food just to survive another day, she ran. All her life. Running. She was sick of it. Suddenly, she ran into someone, dropping her load of bread and fruits. The big man reached down and grabbed a hunk of bread, but she bit his hand. He hit her, and she slapped him in the face. After rubbing the stinging mark on his cheek, he laughed. _

_ "This kid's got spunk fellas." He remarked to his companions. He looked back at the girl, standing just up to his stomach, glaring at him and clutching the food to her chest. "How'd you like to join us at sea, as a pirate?"_

_ Her eyes widened in awe. Pirates had no fear. Pirates never ran. She nodded vigorously, earning more laughs. _

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "Lyrette." _

_ The pirate smiled. "Well, Lyrette, I declare that you're gonna be a captain one day!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded pirate hat. He handed it to Lyrette, and she unfolded it and put it on._

_ She laughed happily as she thought, 'No more running.'_

Lyrette woke with a start to see that Toadsworth hadn't noticed her sleeping. After breathing a sigh of relief, she flipped through her book, finding the page they were on. She sighed as she read the title of the chapter. _'The history of the fire flower? Seriously?'_ She put her head in her book. The pirate looked up when she saw the Pokémon trainer handing her a note. She looked at the folded piece of paper. It had the words, to Lyrette, on it. She unfolded it and started reading.

_Let's ditch this class, there's still a half hour left! Wait for the boom. Kris._

Lyrette grinned. Leave it up to Kris to come up with something like this. Her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion. She looked up, startled, to see another bob-omb explode, a smoke ball go off, and Toadsworth throw himself to the floor, yelling, "STAY CALM, STAY CALM!" When he finally picked himself up and the smoke had cleared, he found all of the class had left. "Well! It appears my whole class has left!" He looked around suspiciously, before pulling out a large cake. "CAKE TIME!"

* * *

Link laid back against a tree and chewed on a long piece of grass. Zelda looked down from her apple-picking and giggled.

"It would go faster if you helped."

Link laughed and got up. "Fine."

As he reached for an apple, a small purple bug flew by his nose. "Wait a minute..."

More purple bugs fell from the tree, forming into a strange figure with a cylinder like body and head with spindly arms and legs. It had a purple feather on top of his head and glowing red eyes.

"A primid!"(AN: If I spelled it wrong, please correct me.) Link jumped back and drew his sword. With one quick motion he slashed the primid in two, then turned to see two primids with beam swords backing Zelda against a tree. Link charged forward but was thrown back by a flash of bright light. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Zelda wiping her hands on her skirt. He looked at where the primids had been, a patch of burnt grass in their place.

The magic-wielding princess leaned down and picked up her apple basket. "We had better go tell the others about this!"

Link nodded and they ran off towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kris was having troubles of her own. Sweat formed on her brow. She had almost never been nervous in her life! Now, all because of this stupid test... _'How am I supposed to remember all this stuff?'_ She paused. _'Wait, how am I supposed to KNOW this stuff!'_ She inwardly chided herself for not studying. _'Maybe if I caused a distraction? No...'_

And so the time went by...

Kris racked her brain, trying to find the answer. _'The giant body part that was manipulated by the evil Tabuu? How am I supposed to know that! They defeated that dude before I even got here! Hmmm,'_ Suddenly she remembered a conversation with Link earlier that week...

_"Ok so that whole Subspace Emmisary thing, what was up with that?"_

_ Link leaned against the wall. "Oh, that was when all the smashers, except you and Lyrette of course, journeyed to defeat Ganondorf and Bowser and Wario, only to find they were being controlled by Master Hand, who was being controlled by Tabuu! They sent these little purple shadow bugs out and they formed into different creatures, alot of them really weird."_

_ "Wow, interesting story and all, but I doubt it'll come in handy anytime soon."_

Boy, was she wrong. Kris wrote down the words: _Master Hand, _and stood out of her seat. She placed her 20-page long test in Toadsworth's box and strode out the door, feeling confident, just as Ike came walking briskly up to her.

"Perfect. Kopaka's holding a meeting for selected Smashers. Go to the arena immediately."

Kris nodded and the mercenary continued on his way, stopping to convey the same message to Marth and Kirby farther down the hall. The teenage girl paused. "If it's a meeting why is Kopaka inviting someone who can't talk?" She wondered out loud. She shrugged and started walking/jogging to a large room with several portals in it. Kris walked in one labeled "Arena."

* * *

When she arrived, a large, impromptu meeting table had been set up. Kopaka, Mario, Link, Zelda, and Pit were already there. Pit stood up. "If this is a meeting, why don't we have it in the meeting room?"

"We don't have a meeting room, Pit." Kopaka said patiently.

"Oh, we don't? My bad."

Kris looked across the table to see Link and Zelda were looking slightly worried. She wondered if it had anything to do with the meeting...

"Ok, Professor Kopaka. Marth, Kirby, the Pokémon trainer and Fox are coming."

"What about Sonic? He's a great smasher! Why isn't he here?"

Kopaka turned to reply to Mario. "Sonic was taking care of something in his home world of Mobius. Something about an egg doctor, or something like that."

Marth and Kirby walked in, soon followed by Fox.

"What is taking the Pokémon trainer so long?" Ike stated impatiently.

Kris spoke up sheepishly. "I might have sort of accidentally given Squirtle a box of chocolate-covered coffee beans."

The whole room, except Zelda, turned to glare at her.

"What? I didn't know we were going to have a meeting!" She stood up. "I'll look outside." Just as she started walking towards the "door," it flashed and the Pokémon trainer appeared, soaking wet. Kris glanced at the Poké-ball in his hand. Was it just her, or was it vibrating?

Kopaka cleared his throat. "Ok, now that everyone is here, it's time to get down to business! Link, Zelda?"

Link nodded and stood up. "Tabuu is back."

* * *

OH NO! NOT A CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahaaaa! Ok, ok! Please review or I'll sic caffeinated Squirtle on you! Big thanks to StuckNBlizzard, Gameoner, and Foxpilot for the reviews!


	13. Meetings and Ninjas

Sorry it took so long for me to update! In the winter, I don't have time to write. In the summer, I don't have the energy! Also, I've been working hard to defend my mighty kingdom from the vicious onslaughts of the evil writer's block! Well, you have waited long enough!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Super Smash Bros., Young Link would be in Brawl instead of Toon Link.**

**

* * *

**

"What?"

"Imbossible!"

"No way!"

"SQUIRTLE!" The tiny Pokémon busted out of his Poké ball and skittered across the meeting table. After repeating his name twice, Squirtle leaped out the window to grab a tree branch. The Pokémon trainer facepalmed and ran through the portal.

The others returned their attention to the meeting. Marth was the first to speak out again. "You're sure?"

Link nodded. "He's the only one I know who can control shadow bugs. Zelda and I were attacked by three in the apple orchard.

Kris found it hard to not ask what they were doing. This was serious business. "So what? We can take him!" She leaned back in her chair.

Mario nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Let's-a-go!" He jumped out of his chair.

Fox held his paw out to the plumber. "Hold on, now. It wasn't easy, remember? If it weren't for Kirby's unsatiable hunger, we wouldn't have won."

Luigi spoke. "Yuh-yeah, and I helped too!"

Ness shoved him aside. "No you didn't! You just cowered behind my awesomeness!"

*FWOOSH!* Ness ducked just as a fireball flew over his head, singing his hat. The psychic (AN: couldn't find a better word) kid rolled to the side as three more fireballs followed. He looked up to see Mario standing on the table, gloved hand outstretched and flaming.

"No one disrespects my brother!" The outraged plumber leaped down to smash Ness's face, only to met by Kopaka's shield.

The Ice Toa grabbed Mario's hand and wrenched him off the table, onto the floor. "Now is not the time to fight!" He swung his sword in two swift motions, freezing Mario's and Ness's feet to the floor.

Ness pointed his fingers at the solid ice keeping him stuck in the same spot. Two streams of fire poured out onto the ice, to no avail. "What is this stuff made of?"

Kris glared at him. "It's called ice, now can we get back to business?" She turned to the table. "By the way, where's Sonic?"

Kopaka answered, "He is in Mobius, taking care of some trouble. Something about an egg doctor."

Kris nodded and continued. "From what I've heard about Tabuu, he had Master Hand, Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario working for him! This time, all he has is his little bugs! No help whatsoever!"

Fox nodded. "She's right. All we have to do is fend off his shadow bugs until we can create an army big enough to take him down."

Kopaka nodded. "Excellent plan. Fox, you will be in charge of defending the school. Kris, your job is to assemble all the Smashers and anyone else capable of fighting. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"So, mister Tilnox, you want to be a student here?" Toadsworth looked up at the armor-wearing young man standing in front of his desk. He nodded.

"Yes, I heard about some kind of shadows or something and wanted to help. An honorable ninja always does his best to protect his neighbors." The dark purple-clad teen put his armored hand to his chest. "And I feel that studying and training here will help me better defend against this threat."

Toadsworth nodded. "All righty then! You will begin your studies here after lunch in Professor Kopaka's class."

Tilnox turned and walked towards the door. His hand, still held to his chest, started glowing a dark purple, and the ninja held a dark grin on his face.

* * *

Kris held her lunch tray in front of her. "I can't believe they confiscated my lunch bag and made me buy lunch here!"

Lyrette giggled. "I think they mistook that pound of sugar for drugs."

Kris frowned. "And I was so looking forward to eating that." She continued walking to her table when a good-looking boy her age walked past. _Oh my word. Did I just refer to him as good-looking?_ She shook her head once to clear it and sat down.

After a short silence Lyrette spoke up. "So, who's the new kid?"

"He's a ninja named Tilnox and I don't like him." Link answered, hastily eating his stew.

Kris gave him "the look." "Wow, so nice, Link. Why not?"

The Hylian just jerked his head in the newcomer's direction. Kris turned to see him talking to Zelda and nearly burst out laughing.

"Wow! You are jealous." Kris poked him in the shoulder. "Go over and introduce yourself, and if he's not nice, punch him in the face!"

Link glared at her. "I am not introducing myself! If anything, _he_ should come over _here_, and say-"

"Hi, I'm Tilnox. What's your guys' names?"

Link slammed his forehead into the table. Kris just grinned and turned to Tilnox. "Don't mind him, he's been trying to prove to his girlfriend he can break a table with his head. I'm Kris, that's Lyrette, and the one with the aching skull is Link." She pointed to Lyrette and Link in turn.

Link held his head. "Yeah, so how are you?"

Tilnox chuckled. "I'm good. So Kris said you had a girlfriend? Who is she?"

Link looked at him curiously. "Um, her name is Zelda, she's standing over there." He pointed at her.

The ninja's eyes widened for a split second then returned to normal. "Cool! So, what's our first class?"

Kris groaned as she remembered. "Ugh, class. Today Kopaka's having us practice edge-grabbing. My fingers still ache from my last battle." She flexed her fingers.

Tilnox laughed and held up an armored hand. "Should be easy enough for me."

Kris stuffed a piece of French bread into her mouth. "Mmf hmbmmfhmg."

* * *

Well thats all! Hope you enjoyed it! Flames will be used to cook my dinner. Review please, and thanks for reading!


	14. Nightmares

First, I am very sorry for making you all wait, I had writer's block for like a week, then I had a freshman leadership canoe trip with my youth group (which was AWESOME!) this past week and it gave me some awesome ideas, so now I am going to fill the following blank space with them!

**Disclaimer: Cacaw! Cacaw!

* * *

**

Kris ducked as a shuriken flew over her head. She rolled forward and dealt a vicious uppercut to Tilnox's chin. He grunted as he fell backward. The ninja thrust his feet upward, sending Kris flying into a solid wall behind her. She looked up to see Tilnox walking towards her, the corners of her vision slowly turning black.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Kris spat at him, despite her present condition. The armor-clad warrior simply grinned evilly.

"Smart girl... too bad your intelligence is about to be wasted!" Tilnox pulled out a kunai and thrust it forward.

* * *

Kris sat up in her bed and started breathing heavily. She shook her head to clear it. _'Now THAT was weird.'_ The girl shifted to the side of her bed and took a deep breath. She stood up shook her self off again. With a slight groan, she shuffled out of her room, into the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of milk. She sighed and walked back to her room, only to be stopped by Zelda.

"Bad dream?"

Kris wiped her upper lip. "Yeah, how could ya tell?"

Zelda laughed softly. "I could hear you from my room."

"Sorry."

Zelda waved it aside. "No problem. So what's eating you?"

Kris just shook her head. "It's... it's nothing. I'm going back to sleep."

Zelda nodded and stepped out of the sleepy teen's way. _'There's something going on with her. I'll keep a eye out for her just in case.'_ The princess shrugged and headed back to her room.

* * *

Kris pushed open the door and walked in the building, her "smash box" tucked under her arm. She looked around to see all the halls were empty. _'Weird. Maybe I'm late?'_ She checked her watch. _'Eight O'clock. So I'm not late... Maybe it was a holiday that I didn't know about? No...'_ The girl continued walking. Suddenly, she heard a noise.

_Scritch scritch scritch. Scritch scritch scritch._

Kris spun around, morph blade in hand. Nothing. She listened closely for a few minutes with the same result. Nothing. The teen slowly sheathed her blade and turned to continue walking.

_Scritch scritch scritch._

Kris yanked her morph blade out and sprinted down the hall.

_Scritch scritch scritch._

The swordmaster teen turned a corner and skidded to a stop. In front of her was Tilnox, holding a chain and scratching the wall with one armored finger. On the other end of the chain was a chain chomp. The ninja smiled and whistled once. The chain chomp lunged.

* * *

"AAAH!" Kris screamed and sat up, gasping.

Zelda rushed in the room, hands glowing. "What's wrong?"

Kris steadied her breathing and shook her head. "Nothing. Just another nightmare."

Zelda sighed. "Ok, Kris, something's up. What is it?"

"My dreams were about... Tilnox."

Zelda raised her eyebrow.

Kris glared at her. "Not like that. I don't _do_ romance. He was all... evil, and stuff."

"And stuff?"

Another glare from Kris. "You know what I mean!"

"Well, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"Ok. 'Night."

"Good night." Zelda yawned and returned to her room.

Kris paused before lying back down in her bed. _I hope she's right.

* * *

_

Ok! Sorry again for the delay. Turns out I have a life! (weird, huh?) Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome and other kinds of positive reviews as well! Flames will be used to cook Link's dinner. (He saw how awesome my flame-fueled dinner was and wanted one for himself) One last thing:

"Here's a sponge and a starfish! There's gotta be something we can do with this! No, that's ridiculous!" - Phineas from Phineas & Ferb: Summer belongs to you


End file.
